


Try Something New

by kabukiaku



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku
Summary: A little scenario where Jazz and GM try out something new in interfacing. 👀 Will they truly enjoy this experience alone for once?
Relationships: Jazz/Gunmax, gunmax/jazz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Try Something New

‘Are you sure about this?’ asked Gunmax, his faceplates warm after they decided to stop the lovemaking for a few minutes. Jazz gazed upon his lover, optics behind visor intensely focused on Gunmax's rather concerned look. ‘I—don’t want to hurt you.’ Gunmax whispers caringly.

He looks down on himself, for he was sporting his gun bike armor. In meaning, bigger servos, bigger _everything._ It has come to both of their interests to use Gunmax’s armor for occasional use of mods during interfacing. It was a pleasant experience the first time, Jazz had asked the detective cop earlier this evening, in trying it again. ‘Just do it with care, GM.’ Jazz smiled at him, he was laid back on the berth, his valve exposed, looking utmostly handsome.

Gunmax sighed, attempting to ease himself as he smiled back. Edging close over them, carefully. Jazz leaned in, pressing a kiss to their audials, whispering to him: ‘I trust you, okay?’

A swelling sense of joy and relief washed over Gunmax. Nothing felt more heartwarming to know Jazz trusted him. He was only being cautious since his servos were bigger, and Jazz wishes for his valve to be played with. Gunmax then laid himself over his beloved, leaning in to touch his lips over theirs.

'Alright baby, I'm gonna be gentle as possible.' They continued, the kiss deepening as Gunmax’s servos then traveled down his chassis, sliding down his abdomen... to in between Jazz’s legs. He didn’t want to insert any just yet. With some careful pacing, his index digit gently pressed upon Jazz’s outer node, causing the ninjabot's hips to jerk softly to the touch. ‘ _Ah-_ ‘ Jazz cries out. ‘Don’t be afraid to go further GM…’ he gasps, his features burn to a hot shade of magenta.

Gunmax felt his cheeks grow very hot. In kicked the cooling fans. He hesitated to proceed further. But then, he gazed over his lover’s features. Desire read in their expression, the soft smile they wore…he really was asking for it. He wants it badly, he will get it. Anything for his angel. Gunmax then smirked, telling his lover to brace himself. The same index servo just so barely pressed upon Jazz, before carefully having the digit slide in his valve.

A much more prominent moan escaped Jazz, as Gunmax inserted in deeper, before sliding it back out. He continued in a soft thrusting motion, causing Jazz to move his hips along with it, crying out to the repetitive motion. He sank back to his berth, legs parted as he moaned his partner’s name.

‘A-ah, Gunmax- oh-oh primus…’ he gasped. ‘It—it feels like a _spike_ …oh-‘ he continued to whine as Gunmax’s servo went in and out, he then moved it in a different rhythm, touching every inside part of Jazz. Gunmax then switched to inserting his thumb digit, having Jazz gasp and cry out in pleasure. He hit the right spot.

'Oh! Ah- _Max_!' he called out, only to have his servo fly to his mouth.

His optics shut tight as he pushed himself down onto Gunmax's servo again and again. The livid sensation he was feeling was unbearable. Hot pink transfulid gushed out from Jazz's now pulsing valve, coating the detective's servos, he was hit with his second overload of the night. Jazz sank his helm back onto the pillow, servo grabbing tightly hold onto the sheets.

A deep quiet moan exhaled from him, as Gunmax glances up to check on his lover.

'Angel, you okay?' he asks, optic ridges furrowed slightly as he slipped his thumb digit out.

The ninjabot raised his helm from the pillow, catching optics with Gunmax. He gave a small smile in return. ' I'm--I'm okay.' he breathed, chuckling softly. 'It's jus', you had me riled up there, GM. That was really damn good.' he sighed. 'Please- don't stop.' 

Gunmax blinked, his own cheeks flushed a soft pink. 'Okay baby. Let's keep going.' He smirked, sliding in his index digit in this time. Jazz hummed as he felt the digit enter in him once more. Slowly did he thrust against it, wanting to feel _everything_ he can. Jazz gasped as Gunmax moved his servo to a different spot, hitting him at a certain point where another exhilarating sense of pleasure shot up the ninjabot's body.

' _Oh_ -! Yes, right there GM. Right there...!' Jazz then grabbed hold of the side of Gunmax's helm, desperately wanting to meet lips with him once more. Gunmax sighed into the kiss, optics fluttered as he tasted the sweet full dermas of his lover. Jazz kept his optics shut tight, a shudder as his partner kept thrusting in that same, sweet sweet spot. 

  
‘P-primus...Max- you’re a master at this...’ he gasped, once again thrusting his hips against Gunmax’s servos, going a bit slower this time.   
The detective cop chuckled softly, edging close as he nuzzled with Jazz’s nose.

’All for you, baby. How are you doing? Do you want me to stop?’

Cyan visor met with jet black shades. A gentle smile spread across Jazz's handsome face. ‘Yeah. Feelin’ a little hot. Mind helpin’ me cool down?’ He smirked, he traced Gunmax’s chassis markings with his index digit. Gunmax followed the movements of his servo, then met optics with his dearly beloved. His own servo clasped on Jazz’s abdomen. 

  
‘Angel, you are definitely hot. And I don’t just mean _figuratively_.’ He winked.

Jazz returned the wink with a soft laugh. He exhaled a soft groan as Gunmax slid his digit out from their valve. Gunmax then picked up his lover, who wrapped their arms around the detective’s neck. He stepped off their berth, as he then settled Jazz onto their love couch. 

  
‘I think a few minutes will do...’ he sighed. The ninjabot sat back, resting his helm on the couch. He turned up to face Gunmax.   
  
‘Thanks for lookin' out for me. I know makin' love and havin’ heated sex is fun but maaaaybe not when I’m up in _flames_.’ 

They shared a good laugh at that.

‘Babe, I definitely worry for you. You really take it hard!’ Gunmax placed an arm over the couch, scooching a bit closer to Jazz.

‘I can’t help it, not when **you’re** giving me the hard lovin’ back, Max.’

Gunmax laughed heartily. ‘Okay, you got a point. So, we both contribute.’ His optics flashed under his visor. ‘So, did you like our new experience? I was worried my bigger servos would hurt you.’   
Jazz placed his servos on his knees, a soft blush reached his cheeks.   
‘Oh, it was pleasant. And it didn't really hurt this time. GM, that felt so good...’ he reached up, caressing their chin. ‘I’m willin’ to try it again. Armor or not. Every hit I get inside of me is another dose of love from you. Catch me?’   
Gunmax leaned in, taking hold of Jazz’s servo.

’Glad to hear that baby.’ He pressed a kiss on their servos. Jazz shuddered, he too leaned in, getting on his knees to reach their faceplates...

A hasty knock on the door.

The two felt a mighty jump in their chests.   
‘Shit!’ Gunmax cursed under his breath. Jazz flinched, gasping as he remembered-

‘Slag. M-my crotch is stained with pink...I need to go clean up-‘ he got up, not knowing where to turn to. He then grabbed a mechanic’s rug.

’Babe wait-‘

Another knock, a muffled voice came from the other side.   
Gunmax winced, remembering his door was locked. He turned to the door.   
‘JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!’ He yelled.

Hurriedly, he cleaned his servo. Jazz in a state of panic only was able to clean himself but left grease stains behind.  
He then proceeded to sit down on their berth, picking up his music player.   
Gunmax looked all over himself to see if everything was pictured normal.   
With a single nod, he turned on the lights and swung open the door. 

  
It was Yuuta.

  
Gunmax felt the way humans would call ‘lungs collapsing in on itself’  
  


_Dialect change: Both GM and Yuuta are speaking Japanese here._

‘Kid! What brings you here?’

’Ganmakkusu! Dekkado has been calling you like ten times now.’ He tilted his head in a curious manner.   
‘Why are you in your armor?’

 _sweats_.

’Ah- well, just in case you guys needed me for a mission! Right? Isn’t that- isn’t that why Dekkado called me?’ 

Yuuta blinked. 'Uhh, no. He just wanted to know where you were. They did a roll call to check up on you guys. And well, when you didn't show up, we wondered if you were doing okay.' He looked over ahead, Gunmax followed the kid's sudden movement and tried blocking the door. He bore a wide grin at them.

'Oh! Jazu-san is here. Now that makes sense. _Hiya Jazu-san!_ ' Yuuta waved over to Jazz, who looked up at the kid and waved, smiling sheepishly. Acting totally normal.

Gunmax stuttered. 'Y--yes. I was, hanging out with Jazu. We-erm, I just took him on a joy ride.' he chuckles, raising a thumbs up. 'That explains why I'm wearing this.' He propped himself against the doorframe. 'Hey kid, just let Dekkado know I'm here, hm? But really, I would love for you guys to let me have some time alone with my lover.' The detective winked down at the boy. 'We are married after all.'

Yuuta smiled at him, rubbing the back of his head. 'Ohhh okay. That mushy stuff. Gotcha.’ 

Gunmax returned the smile, eager to go back with his lover, but had to play it cool. ‘Sure, yeah. Er, so...catch you later Boss!’

Yuuta gave the detective cop a thumbs up and skipped his way down the hall. Gunmax peered out, looking both ways as he slid back in, and shut the door. He let out a sigh in relief. 

‘Damn. That was too close.’ He glanced over to Jazz, who got up and walked over to Gunmax. He reached up to caress the detective cop’s face. 

‘Real close. You sure you wanna...continue what we were doing?’

Gunmax glanced down, thinking for a second. ‘Ah- yes, maybe I’ll get out of this armor. I—feel like our session has been compromised...’ 

Jazz beamed at him. ‘Whatever makes you feel comfortable, Max.’ He leaned up to snatch a kiss on Gunmax's lips. 'And, sure you go do that. I'll be waitin' for you.' he cooed. Jazz walked over, a slight sway to his hips---in which Gunmax _thoroughly_ observed that curvaceous form of Jazz---as he sat down, lifting one leg over the other. 

Eagerly, did Gunmax switch out from his gunbike armor; which seemingly put an end to their experiment they've fortunately put to the test. Jazz glanced over, cyan optics keenly peered at the detective cop removing his armor.

'My, my, are you doin' a private strip for me, GM?' 

Gunmax laughed, the flushed heat rose to his face. 'Sure am baby, enjoy the show while you can.' It was said and done, as Gunmax left his bike parked against the wall. 

Walking over to his berth, he sat down next to Jazz as he slipped an arm around their waist. 'Let me dim the lights.' Gunmax quietly spoke, his quarters slowly darkening as he took Jazz's face with his servo, the two stared at each other intensely for a moment...

In this time, Gunmax took the second to gaze at his lover's impeccable smile. God, no one had a more sincere, true, and beautiful smile than him. The two then met lips, Jazz leaned back onto the berth, pulling Gunmax with him as they kissed. 

Gunmax sighed, pressing his lips onto every part of Jazz's chiseled features. The one part that felt utterly soft, was his lips. Oh, his sweet full lips...can he kiss them all day. Speak into them, hush sweet nothings into them. 'Baby...' The detective whispered into their personal space. Jazz opened his optics.

'Yes?' he replied softly. 

'You ready to get at it again?' Gunmax, adjusted his weight, pinning Jazz's arms to the berth, he just so sneakily placed one of his knees between Jazz's legs.

' _Please_ , Max. I've been waitin' for this. I miss that sweet sensation from you.' Jazz chuckled.

*****


End file.
